James the Single Father
by mistress charge
Summary: Instead of being bored out of his mind James got a night out with the guys. It turned out it was the wrong and right night to be away from Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**_I decided to give this a shot. What if Lily or James survived? Well I chose one and it turned to James. We'll see how it goes._**

"James will you hurry the hell up in there? Some people have to piss as well!" There were poundings on the door and laughter from two of men right outside the locked door. James found himself laughing at how drunk they sounded and zipped up his pants before picking his beer up and unlocking the door. "There are plenty of trees just right outside gentlemen. I mean one of you can willingly turn into a dog and not have to have people watch you and try and take a peak at your stuff." Sirius was leaning on the wall next to the door and had a large smile on his face while Remus seemed to be over taken with laughter. "Well now that you put it that way why the hell would I want to be a dog when they can see the real thing?" James laughed and put an arm around Sirius' shoulder and they began back towards the bar.

"Another whiskey, Rosmerta my beautiful lady." Called Sirius as they took a seat at the bar. It was Halloween and Lily had finally had enough of his moping and told Remus and Sirius to get him out for the night. Of course it had taken a good bit of convincing and a good bit of dragging but they had finally convinced him to come out.

"See this isn't so bad! You get to have fun and talk to people." Sirius called over the noise and took a sip of his whiskey. James smiled as he looked around at the crowd around them and gave a shrug. "I don't know I still kind of feel bad for leaving Lily alone at home. She's been cooped up just as long as me."

"Yeah, but she handles it a hell of a lot better than you do. She kept telling me you were near the point of bashing your head into the wall earlier today just for fun." Called Remus. He had just joined them once again and was looking for Rosmerta to fill his glass. James couldn't help but feel his heart warm at the thought of his woman caring so much for him even in such dangerous times. He suspected that's why he was at Hogsmeade was to be close to Hogwarts. The one place they were sure He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would not dare get so close to with Albus Dumbledore running the school.

James drained his beer and set it upon the counter and turned his head as he heard a low growl come from his left. He found himself giving a smirk and turned to look around the bar. "I know we are supposed to be making sure you have fun but does that cancel out making sure any of these lovely young ladies having fun?" He looked to Remus who had looked to James almost as if he could slap Sirius upside the head but at the same time wondered the same. "Well here I thought I was the one that had your heart and eyes." James said laughing following Sirius' eyes to a girl with dark blonde hair. "But since I won't play with little Black there I guess it's be best to let you have one of these ladies so so."

With that Sirius had gone to fetch Rosmerta. The girl would end up with free drinks for the rest of the night unless Sirius saw it as a lost cause. Remus shook his head and looked to James. "I may have done the same thing if this wasn't a night to celebrate. Your first night out in ages! It's nearly like the glory days." James smirked and took a swig from his mug and shook his head. "Well we are missing one figure to the group and we aren't exactly running around like wild animals." Remus chuckled a bit and watches Sirius come back to the group. "Well our smallest said he wasn't feeling well and has to help his mother with something tonight." James gave a small sigh. "It's a shame really. I would have thought he'd flip her off and come jumping for joy the whole way." He heard Sirius' bark of laughter and turned with a grin. "You know just as well as I that if he was still in school he'd do just that."

Sirius gave a small shrug as he watched the girl across the bar and then turned to look at James and Lupin. "We all know that. It's just strange he didn't. I've always worried he's had a fantasy of you grabbing ahold of him and professing your endless love of him." Remus ended up nearly on the floor laughing so hard as James gave Sirius a punch to the arm. "He wasn't that into me. He just looks up to me is all."

"Maybe from his knees he does." And once more James gave a punch to Sirius. "Alright enough picking on him. He's not even here to defend himself." Remus had finally managed to stop laughing and wipes tears from his eyes. "I surely hope you two don't think that way of me." Sirius shook his head and gave Remus a pat on the shoulder. "Oh never! Just your furry little problem." Sirius had drained his whiskey and waited for another refill as Remus rolled his eyes. As Rosmerta came to fill up his glass Sirius ordered a round of shots and disappeared into the crowd. Remus made a face.. "I really hope he didn't order these for just you and me."

"Well if he did he can carry me home first and get his ass kicked by Lily for making me drink till I puke and pass out. I'm sure that's all that woman needs me in bed with puke breath." Remus counted out the shots and laughed. "Well with six shots that may be what he intends to do. But I'd prefer he gets me home safe first that way I don't have to try and get him to St. Mungo's while I'm trashed." There questions were soon answered as Sirius returned with the girl he had been eyeing and introduced them. "And these are two of my closest buddies James and Remus." James gave a smirk and Remus gave a small shake of the hand. Sirius had them take a shot with the girl whose name James hadn't really heard through the noise. Next thing he saw was Sirius and the girl were taking the extra shots. James caught Remus smirking out of the corner of his eye. "I guess we were wrong about us getting wasted." Sirius looked to them for a second and gave a wink. "I still plan on you asses getting wasted as well."

James found himself holding onto both Remus and Sirius. They had stayed out until about two and it was time to head back home to Lily and Harry. Sirius was going on about the girl he had taken to and how things would always end in his favor even though she had ended up taking off with her friends. Remus tried to give Sirius a punch and stumbled clenching onto James and dragging him a bit as they all stumbled around. Sirius grabbed ahold of James and all of them started to stumble around more. After a moment they managed to straighten up. James grabbed both Sirius and Remus tighter around the shoulders and gave a turn and seconds later he heard puke hit the ground as their feet hit solid ground.

James looked over to see Sirius holding his knees and wiping his mouth off and started to laugh. It died nearly immediately as he looked up at his home. He could hear Remus laughing at Sirius and he started running at the house. Sirius and Remus looked up to see the house ruined and James running for the door. "Lily!" Remus and Sirius went running after James. "James! Be careful!" "Watch out!" All three of the men were in the house. Trying to work through the wreckage. James stopped suddenly. He could hear the crying. His heart started pounding harder. "Harry? Son!" James felt pieces of wood rip at his clothes as he forced past sharp edges trying to get to the sound of his boy.

He was panting heavily the drinking seemed gone. Why had he gone?! Why hasn't he stayed with them. James squeezed through the broken door frame and the sight that he was greeted with. His son in his crib crying and screaming, his wife was there too, not moving, on the floor. "Lily!" James slid onto the floor at Lily's side and took her in his arms pulling her to him. The tears were there as he let out a cry. "Lily! Lily! Merlin, no! Please!" He had his arms so tight around her. He knew that Harry was still screaming and needing to be taken care of he just couldn't do it. He couldn't take himself away from the love of his life, the mother of his child.

It seemed like forever just holding Lily. When he finally looked up and could see clearly through his tears. Sirius was holding Harry and Remus was standing there. Both men had tears running down there faces. It was the only time any of them had seen each other cry. He didn't know what to do but he found a rage building inside with the sorrow. This happened because of one man. They had one person that knew the way to their home and now his house was ruined and his wife was in his arms, dead. What the hell would he do? He couldn't think to leave his wife. He promised to be there


	2. Chapter 2

Just from all the alerts I got off the first evening was shocking. Thank you guys for the likes and follows. We all know it's a long story going to the first year at Hogwarts with Harry. Then we have all those summers through the school period. I won't take this day by day it'll be jumping around. So let's get started!

The leaves were still red, yellow and orange. It was only the beginning of November. Fall would quickly be leaving and winter would be taking over. Children were running up and down the street having their fun before it was too cold for them to spend more than a couple hours out at a time before their parents would round them up to get warm again. But one small place in the middle of the street held dark windows, even for day time they seemed a bit darker than normal. Sitting inside one of the windows sat a man with ruffled black hair and glasses, his eyes didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular.

James stared out the window out to the trees. The sun was starting to set he had been in the dark room for hours now. He had to say good bye to the love of his life today. Watching as those around cried and said goodbye he couldn't even manage to let his tears flow. It still seemed like a shock. She was gone gone forever and he was still here. He couldn't help but think what if he had been there for her. What if he had stayed home that night. He could have saved her, given her time to run. He had done it before.

He couldn't think about about anything else. His love was taken away from him so early in life. He would never see her again. How was this possible? He had finally ran a hand through his hair as he heard the door open. He heard footsteps approach him and felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't bother to turn his head from the window. He knew it was Sirius or Lupin. They had stood by his side from the start of the day and finally let him have some time alone. "How are you holding up, Prongs?" It was Sirius. James found himself giving a shrug and keeping his eyes on the leaves. "I'm fine."

He heard Sirius give a sigh and felt him give his shoulder a squeeze. "James, I know this is hard on you. I'm sorry that this ever happened." James found himself swallowing the lump in his throat. He hadn't cried since the night it happened. He didn't cry today. Why were the tears trying now? He shook his head ever so slightly.

Sirius tried to get James to look at him and when it didn't happen continued. "James you still have Harry. He's going to need you more than ever now." James shut his eyes and clenched his jaw trying to keep the pain inside. Harry would grow up never really knowing his mother. Not having her there to hold him. And every time he would look at his son he would just see Lily looking back at him.

James felt his head hang down and tried to hold strong. It was only his best friend right beside him. He could show the agony he felt. He could tell Sirius everything. "She's gone." He managed out, his voice breaking. Sirius pulled him to his feet and hugged him. James couldn't hold back. He just stood there the tears leaking out from his eyes. "It wasn't your fault Prongs. She's okay." James shook his head. "I'll never see her again. Harry will never see her." He felt Sirius hug him harder. "We'll be here for you. Remus and I will be here for you and Harry until the end. We will always be here for you two." James found himself hugging Sirius as he fought the tears back. He was glad he had these two as friends. He hated himself for ever trusting Peter and taking him as a friend. He never would have expected to be stabbed in the back by one of his brothers. "I should have let Dumbledore be secret keeper." He said through the cries.

Sirius made a face. "I convinced you to make the rat secret keeper. That is my fault. We really should have left it as it was. I'd have gone to the end for you and Lily. That was all on me James." He hated his best friend was in so much pain and he couldn't do anything to help him. He couldn't make it stop. It was driving him crazy. He knew Lupin felt the same but had left him with Harry and one of Lily's friends. Neither of them had been a father and children were a new thing.

James finally managed to get himself under control and pulled back from Sirius. He looked at the smirk Sirius had given him and tried to return the smile. "Thank you, Sirius." He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes and straightened his glasses. He needed to be strong. There was still Harry. His and Lily's son.

James gave a smile. He knew Sirius and Lupin would be there for him. And he hoped the ministry would let him have the chance at taking Peter out like the little rat that he is. But for now James had the job of father. Harry didn't have his mother anymore and he needed his father more than ever. And James would be there until the end for his son, just as he and Lily had planned.

James gave Sirius a slap on the back and together they left the dark room to go and check on how Remus was taking a one year old child.


	3. Chapter 3

James found himself in a dark room. He was on the floor curled up and staring at the door quietly. He gave a slight sigh and then suddenly straightened up. He could hear the sound of foot steps. His eyes stared at the crack under the door to see if anyone was coming close to where he was hiding. He tried to pull a couple of cloaks in front of him to try and stay hidden as best he could. Suddenly there was light filling the closet as the door was flung open. There was a screech and next thing he knew there was a small boy with messy black hair throwing himself at James. James laughed and held onto his son looking up to the man that had opened the door. "Took long enough did you count to a thousand and have a snack?"

Sirius gave his bark like laugh as he moved to the side and let James and Harry out of the closet. "Well we did something like that. The snack is a good idea though, maybe after we find Moony."

James watched as Harry got up and grabbed Sirius' hand and started to lead him through the hall. James had been out of a house after Voldemort had somehow ruined it and Remus' house was too small. After a bit of drinking one night and hanging out talking with Sirius and Remus they came to terms of getting a new one. He would have help and support from Sirius and Remus. "And here I thought a coat closet would be a good place for hiding." Sirius laughed as Harry pulled him through one of the bedroom doors and watched as Harry started searching the room. "Looks like you need to take lessons from Lupin. I figured he'd be in an easy spot for a one year old to find him." James gave Sirius a slap on the back half to give him that pain half jokingly. "Don't worry we'll find him shortly."

Sirius and James were lead through the house room by room, half way through they even started helping Harry try to find Remus. After they had gone through the house room by room and had yet to find Remus both men were frowning. "Where the fuck is he?" Sirius asked a bit loudly, annoyed he hadn't found Remus. "Well no better time for a snack!" James called out. Harry's head turned around to look at James and his face lit up with a huge smile and ran at James. "Nac!"

Sirius gave a smirk and followed as they made their way to the kitchen. "I guess someone will just have to have Moony's snack."

James started through the kitchen and went to the ice box pulling out a tub of ice cream. This seemed to be nearly what Harry had been waiting for. He started bouncing his way over to the table trying to climb into a chair. Sirius grabbed a few bowls and set them on the counter by James. James started digging through the cabinets getting every kind of sprinkles and syrups that he could. A little snack meant a sugar high for Harry.

After scooping three bowls of ice cream out he set them on the table with the sprinkles and syrups and watched Harry's eyes go wide. James gave a smile and began putting every thing Harry pointed out to him on his sons bowl of ice cream. He himself didn't know how the child could manage to eat nothing but all those sprinkles and chocolate syrup but figured if his son was happy with it then there was nothing else he could do about it.

Sirius had pretty much gotten the same things Harry had on his and even went as far as grabbing whip cream to place on top of his sundae. This caused Harry to screech and point at the can. Sirius smirked at Harry and tilted his head back spraying some in his mouth causing Harry to give a cry of panic. After all Sirius might eat it all. James gave Sirius a punch on the arm and a slight glare. "Don't be an ass to him." Sirius tried to keep from spitting whip cream all over the place as he started to laugh at the look James and Harry were giving him. It really was amazing how much Harry resembled James.

Sirius sprayed a tiny dot of cream on Harry's and looked at the look of shock on the little boys face and started laughing so hard he thought he'd cry. James gave Sirius another punch and took the can away from him before filling the rest of Harry's bowl with the cream. "There you go son. Don't worry about mean old padfoot. Daddy will beat him for you." Harry of course was too busy shoving his mouth full of whip cream to really care.

Sirius grinned and started eating his as well. James frowned as he took a small bite. "Where the hell is Moony?" James sighed and shook his head. "Can do a quick charm if we need to but I figured if he wants to hide that badly he can come out and find we ditched him." Sirius shook his head. "Might want to try the charm. Who knows maybe he's trapped in a vent or some crap like that." James started laughing at the idea of Remus being trapped in some small area just because he was trying to be an ass.

Half way through eating their ice cream (Harry was nearly completely done with his and seemed fully ready to lick the bowl clean) Remus came walking into the kitchen with a grin on his face. "And the undefeated champion at hide and seek goes to Remus 'Moony' Lupin!" James frowned at Remus. "Where the hell were you?"

Remus gave a laugh as he sat at the table. "In the garden. Where's mine?" He asked questioning about the ice cream only in time a bit hit him in the face. James looked around and Sirius automatically pointed at Harry who was laughing so much and drooling ice cream. Remus began wiping it from his face and gave a growl. "What the hell was that for?" Sirius flipped him off and took another bite of ice cream. "You were supposed to be hiding inside. Remember ass?"

Remus shrugged. "Well you wouldn't have had so much fun trying to look for me in here now would you?" James held up his hand and rolled his eyes at the both of them. "Seriously you two are like a damned married couple can you knock it off?" Sirius gave a smirk. "Jealous, love bean?" James looked at Sirius and picked up his spoon. "I'm about ready to send some more ice cream in your direction if you don't watch it." Sirius snorted into his bowl and Remus stood up. "So what are we to do now?" James shrugged a bit. They had a long time to do whatever they wanted. As long as Harry was happy he was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas had come fast after that cold Halloween night. James had found that the only way to act as normal as he could was to lock out the memory of his wife. The only thing that seemed to backfire when he did this was that whenever his son looked at him he could see his wife looking right back into his eyes. It always brought the pain back to the surface like a hot knife peeling through his skin, right above his chest, begging to be let out. He would pull himself away mentally at that moment to try and compose himself. He knew there would be one night where he would finally give in to the sadness and the anger and every other emotion stuck with in his mind.

Of course that did not stop him or his two best friends from getting the house set and ready for Harry's second Christmas. The house was set with streamers and they had all gone out and gotten a tree just a couple weeks back. Harry had been thrilled. Harry and Sirius seemed to take to hiding through the trees and jumping out at people and hiding from Remus and James whenever they felt the need to consult about a tree they had liked. Yes, it was a pain in the ass searching for trees and wondering what your best friend was teaching your one year old but in the end it was Harry who ran through the maze of trees to grab his father's hand and drag him over to Sirius pointing at the one they had thought was best.

Harry had seemed to be very thrilled to decorate the tree and had been more than thrilled at being able to get to put the star on top of the tree. Remus had also worked his magic on having snow fall on the tree, letting it have a bit of cheery effect. As it was all happening Sirius had taken advantage of his charm work and had bewitched a camera to fly around taking photos of the whole time. Now the question was when would the pictures get developed?

James sat silently listening to the radio as he sipped his whiskey watching as Harry had fallen asleep on the couch listening, having finished his cup of hot chocolate. He took in a deep slow breath as he watched the snow fall through the window barely listening to the warlock on the radio sing a slow tune. This was indeed a very strange thing for him. He had remembered last year so well, Lily was so thrilled that Christmas was here and she could not wait for Harry to wake and start unwrapping gifts. She had laid Harry into his crib and had joined James on the couch, watching the snow fall and staying warm with each other. This year it would be just Harry, him and his two friends.

James gave a small smile as he watched the window a bit longer before turning his head to the noise that had just joined him. Sirius and Remus were walking into the room piles of gifts floating before them. They had them arranged along the bottom of the tree and continued their discussion. "I definitely got him the best present this year." Sirius was gloating in a whisper. Remus rolled his eyes and sat on the couch with a smirk as Sirius grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured him and Remus some before sitting down in one of the chairs.

"If anyone got him the best gift it is probably James." Remus said after taking a small sip of his whiskey. James started to shake his head as Sirius laughed. "You seem to forget his birthday. I got him his first broom and Harry thought it was the best thing ever!" James found himself sinking back to the past. Lily had thought it too funny that James was running around the house after Harry making sure that his little boy was safe the whole time he was on that broom. They had both found it funny when Harry went speeding past the cat and it nearly fell off the chair in fright and skittered under the couch, watching Harry as it hissed and growled any time the broom went near.

He found himself shaking his head as Sirius spoke to James. "When are you going to lay Harry down in bed?" James gave a small shrug and made a face as he looked down at his sleeping boy and took a gulp of whiskey. "I figured I will soon before he wakes up and sees that there is a rather large pile of gifts waiting for him." Sirius smirked and James noticed Remus giving him a concerned look. Of course they would both know that this would be hard on James but James ignored the look Remus was giving him. "What did you get him by the way?" James said looking back to Sirius.

Sirius gave a very sneaky grin and leaned back more. "You will have to wait for morning Prongs, I can't let you go beating me out the very last moment." James made a gesture with his hand and smirked as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "Yes, because this late on Christmas Eve and tomorrow being Christmas I will be able to run out to any shop in the world and get my son a present to out beat yours." Sirius raised his eyebrows and licked his lips slowly. He knew he had a reply, James could easily right any wizarding shop owner in the wizarding world and they would happily give him whatever he needed no matter what holiday it was right now. Remus seemed to be thinking the same thing as he gave a small look towards Sirius.

"Fine then asshole." James said to Sirius and looked at Remus. "So what did you think of getting Harry?" He knew Remus had trouble with getting jobs and he was always more than happy to give Remus money that would keep him up above where most wizards would leave him at the bottom of the pole. James had of course made sure that Remus still had access to his money making sure that since he was there helping with Harry he had nothing to worry about.

"Well, I got him a few things. I am sure nothing as amazing as what Sirius would have probably gotten him." Remus added with a grin. James gave a small chuckle as Sirius held his head up high with pride of being the winner this year. "I just got him a couple games and left it at that." James knew Remus was not going to take any large sum of James' money no matter what it was.

Sirius took to draining his glass and had waved his wand to refill his glass. James held his out after Remus had done the same. The bottle floated to each giving them a refresher. "What'd you get him James?" Sirius asked as he gave a sly smirk. James waved him off and took a drink from the glass. "Oh, it goes two ways Padfoot. I can't have you beating me on the best gift." He said giving a chuckle. Sirius laughed and stretched out giving a look to the fireplace as the radio took to letting some woman wobble on about something with holly.

"Merlin what is this James!" Remus asked with a laugh at the woman singing. James smiled. "My mother used to love this. Listening to the radio on Christmas Eve and I believe this was one of her favorites." James set his glass down and pushed himself up off the couch and slowly picked up Harry, careful not to wake the boy. He took to walking out of the room and up the stairs. It was a different place than their warm house they had with their mother but he was pleased with what they could get. He worked his way into Harry's room. They had decorated it with snitches flying around the walls and had it set already with Gryffindor colors.

James laid Harry down in his crib and ran his fingers lightly over Harry's cheek and smiled slightly. He knew there was a very long road ahead and he needed to keep a steady head on his shoulders all for his beautiful little boy. He could only be thankful for one thing. He was still there to be with his son. He was going to try and make things perfect for his son. He leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the forehead staring down at the lightning bolt that had been forced upon his forehead and gave a small sigh before pulling the blankets over him and leaving the door slightly open before heading back to join Remus and Sirius.

Christmas morning arrived and all three men were awoken by screams of delight. Harry had managed to get out of his crib and had made it downstairs to see the large pile of gifts under the tree. James got out of his bed and pulled on his robe before stepping out of the room down towards where his child was. Sirius had come downstairs still looking groggily at what was going on around him as Remus smiled as he watched Harry picking up box after box before turning to his father. "Presents!"

James laughed and grabbed his son and set him on Sirius' lap. "Yay! But you have to wait!" Harry watched his father bouncing slightly ready to get into the wrappings and see what lay beneath. He may be young but he knew that good things came from wrapped boxes. James began sorting through the gifts. At least pulling his own, Sirius' and Remus' gifts from Harry. James grinned as Remus set the camera up letting it begin taking photos. Sirius set Harry down upon the floor and watched as Harry made a beeline for the tree.

James sat down next to Harry and watched as he grabbed a larger package and began to tear at it with his tiny fingers. He gave a screech of delight as his eyes showed the pure joy. It was a full working model of the galaxy. James smiled. He knew this one was from Remus. "It is never a bad thing to have one so early. I mean I know he's too young to understand now." Remus carried on for a moment and let it just fade away as he watched Harry move to the next box. "It's a good thing to have, Merlin knows he will need it when he gets to Hogwarts." James said with a laugh.

Harry continued to open presents as they watched, occasionally unwrapping one of their own. Sirius smiled as Harry grabbed one of his presents. "Here we go." James and Remus grinned as they turned to look at the gift that Harry had picked up. Harry pulled the wrapping off and jumped up and down. James rolled his eyes slightly and looked at Sirius. "Well see I knew you'd do that again." Sirius looked at James and grinned as Harry jumped onto the new broom he had from his god father. "I still think mine are better." Remus added with a grin. Sirius looked around towards Remus. "Are you serious? A brooms so much better than the galaxy!" Remus laughed at the look on Sirius' face and started unwrapping one of his gifts. "Thanks, Prongs." He added as he pulled the watch from its case.

James watched Harry zoom around the living room and pulled the wrapper off one of his boxes and raised the bottle of whiskey to Sirius. "Thanks Padfoot, we were running low." He said with a laugh. This was nearly true as they usually sat at night have drinks and sitting a good bit in silence or speaking of just random things. "No problem. I knew you'd like it, this one just happens to be a bit more on the older side of the bottle."

James carried on with his morning watching Harry play with the different toys he had received and watched as Sirius and Remus argued who would cook. Remus thought this was his best fit service since he would be the one home most of the time due to his condition. Sirius of course had no better fight for this and gave a shrug. "As long as you don't burn the food I believe it will turn out great." He watched the small family he now had and found he could not have wished for something better. Harry still had one parent and on top of that he would have two others to help him figure out the ways of being a parent. The two closest friends he had made this Christmas a thousand times better than what it would have been had it just been he and Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer had come so quickly. Being an adult was just insane! Time flew with a blink of the eye and it seemed to do it faster having a child running through your life. James would have thought Harry was still supposed to be under a year but they were in fact quickly reaching his seconded birthday. And so many different things seemed to have taken place in the short eight months since October. James had taken on a job at the ministry. He could have stayed home and taken care of Harry with Remus but he decided it was best to keep his money flow going even with the large sum of gold his parents had left him in his Gringotts vault.

Of course keeping to his previous love in school instead of working with his brains and easy work with the wand James took on the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He joined the office of British and Irish Quidditch League office and had been received with open arms. James knew that this was going to be a job to keep. He was always keeping up with the Quidditch league and having flown for Gryffindor he had a higher love of the game than most. He also knew that later in Harry's life this office would come in use on getting some good tickets at reasonable prices and getting to know a few people hopefully on the teams.

Sirius had taken to using his brains instead of his looks and took on the job that would have him doing more work than James thought needed. Sirius took on the job as an unspeakable. Of course Sirius had not been so unspeakable about the job. He was willing to discuss the things in the department and the three of them would put their heads together and try to figure out the best way to approach things. It was like being back in Hogwarts and the three of them concocting the best plans to go about the school.

Remus of course had taken up the ways of a housewife. He was cleaning and cooking and watching after Harry as Sirius and James went to work. Remus had no objections to the jobs he had taken on as he was more than happy to help James and Harry through their time. Especially, since he could get nowhere near a job with his condition. And with James being more than happy to support him it made it a thousand times easier for Remus to do the house work and help raise Harry.

Nothing had changed more than Harry. He was walking on his own and his vocabulary had expanded a great bit. He was James' champion. There was no doubt in the pride James had towards his son and he spent every moment he could with his son.

James found himself leaning back in his chair having finished dinner. Remus had cooked up a chicken, some mashed potatoes, corn and some rolls. "Cake time!" Came a cry across the table and James smiled as Sirius laughed through a mouth of potatoes. "Everyone needs to finish dinner first, Harry." James said as he looked towards his son. It was absolutely extraordinary how much Harry resembled him. He knew right away his genes were obviously the dominate side between him and Lily. Harry gave a pout and looked over at Sirius as he picked up his spoon and pushed bits of his left over food around on his plate.

"It was really great Remus." James said looking towards his friend. Remus gave a small smile. James knew the time of the month was upon them. Remus looked already worn and tired. Knowing having to deal with Harry on a daily basis probably was not doing him much good with rest but he never heard Remus give a complaint or ask for help during the day. In fact Remus carried on even after his nights as if nothing had happened.

Sirius gave a burp and Harry laughed at his god father. "Absolutely amazing!" Sirius added with a nod. "Especially after a day of non-stop thinking and working" Sirius added. Remus shook his head with a grin. "I appreciate the belch of approval Padfoot."

Remus raised himself from the table and gave a wave of his wand, letting dishes pick up from the table and begin their wash in the sink. He continued on with another wave letting clean plates land in front of each of the men and child and a chocolate cake had joined right in the center. Harry gave a squeal of joy and sat up straighter in his chair as James began to cut and serve the cake. Remus had poured a cup of milk and brought it over setting it down in front of Harry before taking his seat and taking a plate James was handing him.

James smiled as he started on his cake and saw Harry already half way through his cake, frosting smeared all over his mouth. James had walked into the house, greeted by the smell of the chicken and the cake and Harry running straight towards him with a large smile on his face and calling out for him in a yell.

"So what do you think we should do for the weekend?" Sirius asked as he took a large bite of cake. Remus gave a thoughtful look and shrugged a bit. "I might take a break, we are about to have a full moon and my body probably wouldn't mind a bit of rest." James gave a grin and gave a small nod. "It's fully understandable. And since I'm off you won't have to get up so early."

Sirius took Harry's glass of milk and started to take a couple drinks from it with Harry looking appalled that someone would dare steal his milk. Sirius gave a smirk and a wink to the kid as he set the half empty glass down. "I was thinking we'd probably go to the park, wonder around Diagon Alley a bit. Things like that." Sirius said as Harry picked up his glass of milk and moved it to the other side of his plate.

James gave a nod as he took another slice of cake and added it to Harry's nearly empty plate. "Of course. I am sure you just want to have a chance at buying more toys with Harry. I'm sure you two are getting tired of the ones you do have." James said as Remus gave a laugh. Sirius raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Well of course! We have to stay in the times James or we'd look like losers."

Sirius had woken the next morning and could hear James talking to Harry. It sounded like he was trying to get him ready. He couldn't smell breakfast and knew that Remus had taken to his word of probably trying to get some sleep. The poor fool.

Sirius pulled himself out of bed and walked out onto the landing and looked into Harry's room. Harry was showing his father what he had wanted to wear on their day out. Sirius grinned as he gave a shake of his head. "You'd look pretty weird in things like that." Sirius said to the child. Harry spun around and gave a grin at Sirius. "No!"

"Oh yes you would!" Sirius said laughing still. "Shorts don't go well with capes." Sirius added. Harry ran to his bed and tried to cover the clothes he had pulled out as if Sirius would never know that he had already seen what Harry had wanted to wear. James smiled and ruffled Harry's hair and looked at Sirius. "We are going to go out for breakfast. Moony is staying for more sleep. He said he might join us for lunch." James said looking at his watch.

"Well, I'll go ahead and go get ready." Sirius said as he started back to his room to grab his robe. He never knew what was in store when they went out but he always ended up having a great time. Him and his best friend and then what looked like a little Marauder in the making.

Sirius finished his shower and finished dressing to join Harry and James downstairs. James watched as Harry ran around in his jeans and tee shirt. He had managed to convince Harry to lose the cape and shorts but it had taken a good bit. Harry sped towards Sirius. "Finally! I'm hungry!" Sirius gave a bark of a laugh and picked Harry up and looked to James. "Well what are we going to have for breakfast?" James gave a shrug. "Anywhere that is going to fill me up. I'm with Harry I'm starving."

James held onto Harry as they walked down the street of Diagon Alley. They had filled up on waffles, bacon, eggs and hash and were now about to just spend some time exploring. Sirius was glancing at the random women that would pass. Of course most people were glancing at them or staring openly. Harry and James Potter were out and about Diagon Alley today. Harry immediately pointed at a window. "Oh look!" And James knew before he even looked where Harry wanted to go. Quality Quidditch Supplies and right in the window was a set of brooms. He knew his son wanted to go and look through everything in here.

James followed Sirius into the shop and set Harry down letting the boy lead the way through the shop. Pointing at the brooms and talking as well as he could. "This one!" He went into a loud babble of it. James knew what he wanted. "You're still a little too small for that one, son." James said grinning as Sirius sat next to Harry examining the broom. "He won't be for too much longer." Sirius said laughing as Harry ran his hand over the handle of the broom. "Yeah, but he's still got a broom that you just gave him at Christmas and it's not even a year old." James said grinning.

Sirius smirked more. James knew Sirius had been proud of what he had given his god son and knew that Sirius would continue to give him such gifts as the years went by. The three of them carried on through the store for a good bit before continuing out the door and heading a bit further down the street poking their heads in different shops and glancing around. Sirius had taken up at Gambol and Japes. He of course was interested in their items even though they were no longer at Hogwarts and needed joke shops. "Never a bad idea to have some backups and spares." Sirius said as he looked through a bin stink pellets.

They continued their afternoon away at Diagon Alley before deciding to return to the house for lunch and seeing if Remus was wanting to give in and join them for some fun at the park. James set Harry down in a chair and began making sandwiches. He watched as Remus pulled out a chair and saw he looked pretty rough but smiled as he listened to Harry tell him about being out with Sirius and his father. He knew that this was a thing that needed to be treasured more than ever. Moments like these weren't going to last forever. And being a first time father James already knew this.


	6. Chapter 6

James woke early that morning. He had found that sleep was not coming so easily for him this night. He had been constantly haunted by the sight of Lily lying dead on the floor. Her bright green eyes lifeless and dull, the spark of life burned from them. She had felt so cold and as he fell to the ground to hold her she would look into his eyes and whisper, "You weren't here to protect me." It had jerked James awake. He was shocked he was not screaming as he was drenched in sweat and trying to catch his breath. He had not been sleeping more than a couple hours when he had looked at his watch and after a quick check on Harry he had wondered back to the bedroom to try for more sleep.

The next dream was had he stayed home. Had he not listened to Lily he would have been there on the floor as dead as Lily was and Harry was no longer safe and ended up just as dead as his mother and father.

These dreams were not stopping in anyway tonight. He knew what was bringing them on. Lily's death day was approaching and James could not stand the idea that it had already been a year without the woman of his dreams there to help him raise their handsome son. During the days he was constantly staying busy with work, Harry and his friends but as the night came to an end he could not keep his mind from going into overdrive and kept thinking of Lily.

He could tell Sirius and Remus were working on keeping his mind distracted as they kept trying to play jokes on him or have them join them to take Harry out somewhere. Remus had the full moon to worry about but somehow kept a smile and his energy up to tend to James.

James lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. The morning was just starting, the sun was barely over the horizon and he still had a bit of time to himself. He shook his head slowly and rubbed his eyes. If only Lily could see Harry now. He was over two, he had started to make friends at the parks and somehow they kept getting loads of attention that James thought was not necessary. He had done nothing in the participation of Voldemort but people kept cheering him on, men offered to buy him drinks and people would just find it appropriate to ask random questions.

James took to sitting up and grabbing his glasses. He would need a shower before Harry woke up and expected to get the day going. It was just amazing how Harry kept growing and now as a two year old it was a constant task to keep up with the little boy. Of course, Harry seemed to be more than happy to take after his god father and play his own little jokes. Had James let Harry out of his sight more than a couple minutes Harry would find it fun to play a little game of hide and seek, or he would enjoy making his own little messes.

James turned the knobs on the shower and waited for the water to get hot before pulling a couple towels out from the cabinet. They always felt so nice once you started with a clean towel. Moony was really something with these house hold tasks. As the steam filled the bathroom James took off his glasses and began to get ready for his shower.

James had taken longer this time around in the shower. His mind had constantly stayed filled and filed through every detail of every emotional thing he could find. He had nearly pulled himself into a break down and realizing what had been taking place had regained his control over his feelings and finished his shower so he could get Harry up.

James worked his fingers through his hair and heard movement in the room across the hall. Remus had awoken and was surely getting ready to begin the morning cooking. James moved through the hall to Harry's bedroom and watched as his son lay in his crib. He was getting too big for this. They would have to go and find a bed suitable for Harry. With that James felt the crush of his heart and tightness in his stomach. Harry was getting too big. This was not what James wanted.

Harry started to move slowly. It seemed like the little boy did not want to wake up at any point. James heard the movement in the hall and heard the pause of the footsteps, "Morning." Remus said quietly. "Was there anything special you wanted for breakfast?" James gave a shake of his head and a quick look over his shoulder to show that he was okay. "Whatever you think best, Moony."

James looked back to Harry and listened as Remus made his way downstairs. Nothing sounded good to James. He was tired, he was stressed, he could feel the depression and there was no sign of hunger turning towards him. James knew that he would have to shovel something down to try and keep Sirius and Remus from worrying more but it seemed like one hell of a battle at the moment.

Harry stirred a little and James waited, watching him. He did not want to wake Harry too early in fear that he'd have a fussy little one on his hands until nap time. James walked towards the edge of the crib and ran his fingers lightly over Harry's cheek. He was missing a lot of time taking on a job that he honestly did not need to have. But he had to think of the long run, he had to have his life set for Harry later in life and for Remus and himself.

"You alright?" Sirius asked. James gave a small jump. He had been drawn into his thoughts once more. James looked back at Sirius and gave a small nod. "Of course, just wondering if I should wake Harry or let him sleep more." Sirius gave a smirk. "Well it should not be much longer; he'll be smelling breakfast and wondering where everyone is." The sound of bacon frying had started to make its way up the stairs and the smell following shortly after. James turned back to Harry and smiling began to wake his son. "Come on Harry, time to get started for the day."

James watched as Harry opened his eyes slowly and turned over. His hair was sticking at different angels and James laughed slightly. He always looked like he had bed hair but it was always appropriate for the morning. James picked Harry up from the crib and began to get him started for the day.

"Better hurry before Sirius eats everything!" Remus called up the stairs. Harry gave a look of shock and started to fight his father trying to get towards the smell of breakfast. James laughed. "You really don't think Sirius would let you go hungry do you?" Harry started at the door. "He might!" James followed Harry down the stairs ready to catch the child as he hurried to beat Sirius to eating everything.

"Sirius!" Harry called at the bottom of the stairs. "Leave bacon!" Harry went running towards the dining room table and James laughed as he followed a bit behind. "Or you may ruin that child's dreams!" James called. As he walked in he found Sirius picking Harry up and setting him in his chair before setting bacon and eggs before him. "You wouldn't have to worry about me Harry. You'd have to worry about Remus, he's likely to eat all the bacon."

Remus rolled his eyes as he sipped at his coffee. "I may like meat but I could never eat all of it myself." James sat down at the table and poured himself some coffee before taking a sip and rubbing his eyes. "You sure you're okay Prongs?" He heard Sirius ask. James smiled towards him. "I am. Just a tad tired but nothing different."

After a moment of the three of them talking James cleared his throat a bit. "I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind watching Harry for about an hour or two tonight." Sirius looked up from Harry who was trying to feed him some eggs off his fork. "I won't mind as long as you tell me why." James frowned and shook his head. "Just wanted to get some fresh air and a bit of alone time." Remus cleared his throat. "James, we know this is hard for you right now but we are here for you."

James gave a shake of his head and took another drink of his coffee. "I said I was fine, I just need time to myself." Remus nodded slowly. "Alright." James trying to keep the awkwardness away looked at Harry. "I was also thinking we could go out and see if we couldn't find Harry a new bed to have. He's getting a bit big for a crib." Remus smiled at Harry. "He is getting awfully big, but it'll be a good thing to join you on." Sirius took the eggs off Harry's fork and nodded. "Yeah I think this ugly little bug needs a new bed to mess up." Harry gave a laugh and shook his fork at Sirius. "I'm not ugly!" James gave a large smile and ruffled Harry's already messy hair. "Of course you are." And it turned into a ten minute battle over who was uglier.


	7. Chapter 7

James walked through the streets of Godric's Hollow, children were dressed in their costumes running up and down the streets, going door to door ready to receive their treats of the night. James barely paid much attention to the little ones as he wrapped his cloak a little more around him as the night air blew over him. He had Sirius and Remus watching Harry as he had told them he needed the time to himself. There had been a slight argument between him and Sirius where Sirius thought he did not need to be alone on this night. In the end Remus had interfered and told Sirius to let James leave and go where he needed to be.

James of course was ready to stomp out; Remus would watch Harry for him. He ran his hand through his hair and started to ruffle it slowly and took in a slow deep breath as he grew closer to his destination. He continued to walk through as he heard children screaming and laughing. He had been thinking more and more about this and he had not been able to bring himself to think of anything else today. James stopped as he came up to a fence and slowly ran his fingers over it. His eyes staring at the wreck that he had come home to a year ago.

James felt the tears building up as he gripped the fencing. He had no longer had his wife with him. He was raising his son with his two friends. His third friend having given them away and in the process tearing James to shreds. The guilt he constantly felt was unreal as he could only think had he stayed home he could have done something. He and his wife could have fought for a fourth time and been with one another. Then there was the idea of his friends. What if he had made Sirius be their secret keeper? Sirius would have never betrayed them, and obviously Remus never would have either.

James slowly pushed the gate open and began to move through the small yard. His eyes worked their way over the exterior of the house, it was absolutely horrifying to see his home this way. James bit his lip and ran his fingers over the outside of the front door. This was where they had been making their memories. Where they had planned on raising Harry, he may have even had a sibling on the way by now. He pushed the door open and looked through to the hall.

James walked slowly through the house. Sirius and Remus had come back at some point and gathered photos and personal items. He stared into the den where he and Lily had stayed playing with Harry, teaching him to talk, to stand, to walk. He shut his eyes as he could almost hear her laughing as James went speeding past on his broom.

He wondered through the house taking in each moment he could. How he missed her. James took in a deep breath and took to removing himself from the house. He walked back through the gate and looked back at the house over his shoulder before starting towards the church. He needed to see her, to be with her. James saw less of children now, he knew it was starting to grow late but he could keep from being noticed if he wanted.

The wind gave a hard blow and James pulled his cloak closer to him as he turned his head down to it. He moved through the gate of the graveyard and walked slowly through glancing barely at the headstones around him. He knew his wife was nearby. James weaved through the headstones a bit and came to a stop at Lily's. He slowly settled next to her and sat on the grass. James ran his hand over the grass and spoke softly. "Hey baby." He watched her headstone and continued. "I know I haven't come to see you, I just can never bring myself to. I still feel like this was my fault. I should have stayed home with you and Harry."

He cleared his throat a little bit and looked up at the sky his hand having rested over her. "Remus has been helping with everything around the house, he's a really good cook now, having been doing it for a year now. Sirius has been helping with taking care of both Harry and me." He laid down a little on the grass and carried on. "Harry has made a few friends. Remus usually takes him to the park during the mornings and lets him play with the others. Of course any parent is going to make sure their kid is friends with Harry. They call him the boy who lived. Everyone has called him their hero. He defeated Voldemort when no one else could."

James watched the stars above him as he ran his fingers lightly over the headstone. "Harry of course is still being a normal handful. He loves to cause trouble with Sirius. But he has gotten so big. I had to take him just last week and get him a bed. Our little one is no longer so little. He is too big for a crib and I know he misses you. But that is why I have Sirius and Remus. They help keep his mind distracted from it I hope. They can barely keep my mind from the fact that you are never here anymore. I hate waking up and not having you next to me. I hate that I can't wrap my arms around you, that I can't smell you that I am so alone it burns every time to think of you."

James carried on for a while talking to Lily. His hand lying on her grave, wishing for her touch. "I miss you so much Lily." He whispered as the tears started through. "I have missed you every day and I love you and will always love you."

"James." A voice spoke just next to him. James sat up quickly and looked around. Sirius was right behind Lily's headstone. James quickly took to wiping his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Sirius sat down on the other side of Lily. "It's two in the morning James. Remus wanted me to come check on you." James frowned and stared at Sirius. "Fine, we both wanted to check on you but he decided to stay with Harry." Sirius watched James and sighed. "James, I know this is the hardest thing you've ever done. I am sorry that I cannot fix this for you. If I could I would give myself up for you to have her back."

James smiled slightly. "Then I'd be lost without my best friend and brother." Sirius gave a small smile back. "I know but with Lily there I know you would make it through no matter what." James shook his head a bit. "I just have been thinking a lot about her as we've reached the year mark Sirius." He looked at the grave. "She's gone and I just don't know. She's missing out on seeing our son getting older, she's not here holding my hand along the way." He found his eyes flooding. Sirius reached over and gave his arm a grab. "She's always here, you can see her in Harry." James watched the ground and gave a small nod. "I know."

Sirius stood slowly from the ground and held a hand out to James. James looked up to Sirius and grabbed his hand before coming off the ground. He looked over at Lily and placed a kiss to his hand and rested it on her headstone. "Come on, you've got a little time before Harry's up and running around like he's on something. It's best if we both get some sleep." James gave Sirius a smile and nodded. "Yeah, maybe a drink before bed." Sirius laughed and clapped James on the back. "You've got my vote."


	8. Chapter 8

James smiled as he sat outside watching as Harry ran through the park. He had made a couple of daily friends from what Remus had told him. So since it was a warm Saturday he figured he would join Remus on the normal play dates his son seemed to have had. Of course it did seem like Harry had made a couple friends that once he had seen he had turned over joyed and took off towards them. Remus had smiled and looked towards James as if to say I told you so.

The only thing that seemed to worry James was there was a mix of muggles in this playground and he did not need his son going and showing some sort of magic. "He seems to know well enough, James." Remus said quietly as they kept their eyes on the little black haired boy as they took to going down the slide.

"So who are these kids?" James asked as he looked around for the possibility of their parents just popping out of nowhere to say they were theirs. Remus smiled. "One I know is of magical heritage. They knew of Harry once his mother got a good look at him. Of course she knew I wasn't you. The other one I believe is muggle. She's a sweet little girl to Harry." James laughed and watched the children playing. It was hard to believe that he was about to be three. "I believe he may already have his first girlfriend then." He said with a pleasant smile.

Remus gave a look towards the children chasing each other. "Well with how much they are always together it would not shock me in the least." James watched as his son came running over at the tinkling of a bell. James looked around a bit confused. Remus smiled as Harry jumped onto the bench. "Ice cream!" Remus was already digging in his pocket and standing up. James looked around and saw an older gentleman with a cart coming down towards the park. Like Harry the other children were doing the same thing. Running towards their parents and hoping for the frozen treat.

James stood and followed Remus and Harry, who had grabbed his hand and was dragging him along. James stood in line for just a bit before the young boy's mother came up with her son and several others. "Afternoon Remus. How are you doing?" She asked brushing dirt off her youngest son's pants before looking up and giving a wide-eyed look. "James Potter! Nice to meet you." She said a little unsteadily. James smiled and held his hand out towards hers as she continued to speak while shaking his hand. "I'm Molly Weasley and I happen to be the mother of all these little ones running around with red hair." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard Harry has made friends with one of them." James continued as he let the kids continue to run around their legs while waiting for the line to reveal their turn for the sweet. Remus felt one of the boys tug on his pants and he smiled a little as he saw them trying to play a game of chase. She smiled at the children. "Well they just seemed to have had such a good time I figured I'd not keep them from their time together."

James stepped forward with Remus and Molly. Remus let the kids all step ahead of him and gather around the cart. Each one trying to place an order before the others. "Children. Settle it down, don't confuse the poor man. Let Harry get his." James grinned as all the children started to gather around behind Harry. He watched as each child went through getting their ice cream and as the little girl came running up in time to get hers with the rest. James got a plain vanilla and watched as Remus paid for the lot, even with Molly refusing that Remus pay for them. James watched as the children toddled off with their ice cream to sit by the sand.

James walked with Molly and Remus as they chatted about the children and what was coming for the week. "Harry and I have nothing planned through the week of course, just more playing and cleaning." Molly gave a laugh. "You should come by and join us for lunch, I'm sure the boys would love it. James feel free to join if you'd like." James took a bite out of the ice cream and gave a nod. "Well of course I'd love to. As long as it's on the weekend. Work would keep me from lunches during the week." He said moving the ice cream around in his other hand.

"Wonderful, how about Saturday? I'm sure my husband would love to meet the both of you." She said brightly as she turned her head and gave a quick look at the boys making sure no chaos was about to break out. "It is perfect for me." James said and bit into his ice cream. It had been settled. James, Remus, Sirius (If he'd like) and Harry would being over at the Weasley's on Saturday for a day of the kids playing and lunch. It would do great to have Harry around other kids of his blood line.

Saturday morning had arrived and James had taken to getting Harry cleaned up and ready for lunch over at the Weasley's. He knew of course that by the end of the day Harry would need another bath. James straightened his robes and picked Harry up moving towards the kitchen. Remus was finishing up a tart for the Weasleys and was wrapping it up. "Sirius, get a move on we're going to be late!" James called.

Sirius came down the stairs running his fingers through his hair. "Calm it down, we won't be late." He said with a laugh. James rolled his eyes as he moved towards the living room once more and opened a box above the fireplace. Remus and Sirius were going to meet James and Harry there. Remus did not want to ruin the tart with the ways of floo powder. He took a pinch of the powder and tossed it into the flames taking a step towards it. "The Burrow." He called out and he was taken into the green flames.

James stepped out of the fireplace into the main room of the Burrow. He gave his head a shake and brushed Harry off. "Oh good to see you James!" Molly spoke as she poked her head into the room. "Please come on through. We are going to have lunch in the garden. It's a nice day and it gives the children more room to run." She said leading the way. James followed her with Harry and could smell the wonderful cooking going on. For a lunch she really was putting in a large effort where sandwiches would have been just fine. "Sirius and Remus should be outside, they didn't want to chance floo powder." James said as he followed her to the door.

Molly walked a bit down the yard and waved towards Remus as he and Sirius came through the fencing. "Glad you made it Remus." She said smiling as she shook Sirius' hand. "I'm Molly Weasley. Nice to meet you finally." She said before leading them towards the tables set up in their garden. As she took the tart from Remus she turned back towards the kitchen to continue cooking lunch. James set Harry down and watched as he took off after his friends. All three men looked towards the table towards the man watching all the red headed children. The man stood and took to shaking all of their hands. "Arthur Weasley." He said with a large smile on his face. "Glad to meet you all. Molly of course was going non-stop about Ron playing with Harry and of course how you would be here today." He said as he took his seat.

All three of them joined Arthur at the table. James looked around the garden. It was a nice place, it had a large feel of magic about it that made him enjoy it more than he probably would have elsewhere. He glanced over at his son playing with Ron and the twins. "So how are things on your side of the ministry?" He heard Arthur asking. James looked over with raised brows. "Oh they seem to be going well enough. We are getting ready for another season of quidditch. We are hoping we can get it to run a little smoother this year, less injuries and such." James said a slight sigh. "What of yours?" He asked as Molly was sending jugs of juice out towards the table. "Oh just the normal, same old jokes they keep wanting to say it was harmless and it comes back to bite them in the ass."

James gave a nod. "They're less of a joke with the more they do." Arthur poured juice into some of the glasses and handed them off to each of the men. He watched as a little girl ran up to him pointing towards the cup in her father's hand. James watched her.

"You know I just don't know if I could keep my head on." Sirius said with a smile. "Seven kids, Harry is a big enough handful. You are a miracle being able to continue." Arthur took the cup from his daughter and laughed. "Trust me, they all have their times. It is a rare occasion they are all acting as they should. Usually, each one has their own bad day and it seems to be weeks before we hit a good batch." He said with a chuckle.

Molly had started to send the trays of food out and the children all began to gather around the table. Sirius moved down the table to allow the two smallest to sit by their parents. James pulled Harry up into a chair and watched as Molly started to serve the children.

Molly started to pass food to each of the men. They all began to eat. Remus was chatting with Molly while Bill and Charlie were talking with Sirius. James continued to speak with Arthur. It did not take long before each one was stuffed full of the food Molly had served and of Remus' tart. The children seemed to be the only ones not fazed by this as they took off running to play once more. James smiled at them and knew Harry had found a good friend to stick with in the years to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Things seemed to be a little better in the life of Potter. At least in the eyes of James. For the others he was sure it had improved greatly. James kept his depressions hid away for the evenings when he was alone. He continued to work, Harry was now four. Fall had come quickly after Harry's birthday. Remus was still spending his days with Harry, taking care of him as if he were his own son. He took him to the park nearly every day and even had many play dates with the Weasley children. Sirius was still being his normal self, excelling in his work and having fun at working out exactly what the wizarding world held in mysterious ways. Sirius of course was still the man that was able to have any woman he wanted, though Sirius kept it well hidden from Harry, trying not to give him any ideas at such a young age.

James kept to his work, it was easy and gave him his thrills especially with such large games and being able to land seats anywhere he had pleased when not having to work them. Coming home was even better. He got to hear Harry talk about everything him and Remus had done that day. Or what he had played. There was always a meal cooked and set out for them and he could not be more thankful towards his friends. He would not have been able to do this alone. That was for sure.

James sat in front of the fireplace his hand wrapped around a glass of whiskey. He watched as his son continued to draw on paper. He was content coloring and making doodles on the parchment and showing it off once he had finished the masterpieces. Sirius was sprawled out on the couch taking a sip from his glass. Remus sat on the other side of the room a book spread open. He had just finished his phases of the moon and looked worn down as if he had been ill. Now he was just content to have a bit of time to read and enjoy the warmth of the fire.

James ran his fingers through his hair and gave it a slight ruffle before looking at Sirius. "What has you so busy at work? I don't see you running around the floors trying to flirt with the girls much these days." He watched as Sirius smirked and took another drink of his whiskey while he watched the fire. "Oh you know, new batches of things come in day in and day out, and then older things we still try and figure out where I don't think we will ever figure it out."

He looked over at James. "For instance prophecies, there are so many of them in that hall and so many of them are generations old. Why keep them? We cannot hear them and figure them out. So they are just to sit there. And for all we know the prophecies have already passed." His eyes flickered over towards Harry and then back towards James.

James raised his brows slightly at the look towards Harry but decided he would not question it. There would be time for it later in life. "But you said no one could touch them. I am sure that is the issue at hand." Sirius gave a small shrug. "Still, I am sure they can toss things aside."

Remus gave a small laugh. "Why don't you give them a hand then?" James laughed and Harry looked towards them. Sirius gave a wave of his hand. "If anyone was to figure out a way around it, it would be me." Sirius adjusted himself onto his side and took a drink of his whiskey. "Course we tend to deal with more old time things than anything else. It is a rare occasion we see something in this time. If so it is not as dangerous as it seems."

"Well of course not for Padfoot, the greatest mind of the wizarding world working away tirelessly to protect us all." Remus said laughing. James snorted into his drink. "He saved me from the gnomes." Harry spoke up suddenly. Sirius smirked proudly at him. "What can I say I am a hero." Harry smiled and continued to color in one of his drawings. "Now Harry, you cannot give Sirius such a big head. He already thinks he is something amazing." Remus said with a roll of his eyes.

James smiled at his son as he looked at Remus. "His head isn't bigger." He said with a laugh looking at Sirius to double check. Sirius gave a bark like laugh and sat up. "See there you have it. I'm too mellow. And I am right on with my way of thinking."

James sat up and set his drink down on the table before he looked to his watch standing up. "Come on Harry, time for bed." Harry looked up and made a small face but set his pencil down and started towards the stairs. He ran up them beating James to the top of them. He watched as Harry jumped onto his bed and then came to him pulling the blankets down from under him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Well, once you wake up we'll have a full day in front of us." He said smiling as he pulled the blankets over him and tucked him in. "Good night, Harry." Harry smiled as James took his glasses and set them on the bedside table. "Good night, Daddy."

James turned Harry's light out on his way out of the bedroom and started back down the stairs to join Remus and Sirius. He took his seat and took a drink of his whiskey. "I like how easy it is to get him to go to bed. Not a damn fight like I used to give my parents." He said laughing.

"Maybe I need to teach him a few things." Sirius stated with a smile. Remus waved his book at Sirius. "You do that and I promise you'll be stuck watching him until he is back to his normal, polite little self." He said with a threatening tone. James grinned at Sirius who returned it.

"So are we going to be watching Magpies and the Falcons this week or are you going to actually end up working the game?" Sirius asked finishing off his drink. James made a small face. "I don't think I want to work, and from what I see this will be a promising match up so I think we will end up watching it. I've got the tickets lined up just in case."

Remus stood up and tucked the book under his arm. "Well then I'll need to catch some sleep. It's been a long week and sitting out for a game for lord knows how long cannot be too good." He said with a laugh and started out the door. James stood up and drained his glass before giving a nod at Sirius. "We should probably do the same. I am sure Harry will have us up early enough." He said with a small laugh. Sirius gave a wave of his hand. James walked up the stairs behind Remus and took a right at the top into his own bedroom.

James started to get ready for bed and once under the sheets he stared at the one photo he kept on his bedside. He watched the smile of his beautiful wife and her green eyes stare back at him. He gave a small smile and shut his eyes as he started to drift to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The years came through as if nothing. It seemed like water flowing through a river. Nothing ever stopped. It had been a couple years and Harry was now six. How in the world was this possible? James would have never thought he could have made it through from that one October night but somehow he had made it going six years. Summer was just now starting to fade into fall and the days were starting to cool off. It was fantastic to lay about in the days outside while Harry was off playing.

James was assistant of Magical Games and Sports. He had just taken on the position happily. He had worked his time hard at the Ministry and afterwards would go home to Harry and Remus. It was weird to think of it like that. To go home to Remus and Harry. He would always laugh when he said this to someone else. To think he made it sound like he was involved with Remus.

James of course was having Sirius coaxing him at different points to get back out into the real world and find another. He didn't want to push James at all but James would find himself in a silence. He didn't want to lose Lily more than he had already had. It seemed like something big for him to move on to someone else other than Lily. She had been his, all his and she had given him everything.

Remus of course seemed to know how James felt and would always go off with Sirius, probably to tell him James would move on in his own time. James of course knew it might be good for Harry to have a mother but he was sure with the three men he had in his life he would be well enough.

James sat in his chair looking up towards the sky. Remus had set up a play date for the Weasley's and Harry. So far Harry and Ron were best friends and the others seemed to get along just as well as Ron did with him.

Sirius came through and took a seat next to James and smiled at him. "Well, Remus is telling me that Harry wants to go to Ron's and sleep there tonight." James looked over towards Sirius and made a small face. He didn't know what to say for a moment. He took in a deep breath. "I really hate that he is growing up." James said as he raised a drink to his lips.

Sirius gripped his shoulder and gave it a shake. "I know. I'm sure he'll have the best time tonight though. And you deserve a night out." James looked at him and raised a brow. "I take it you put it in Harry's head to spend the night?" Sirius gave a small smile. "Well, I was telling him I used to stay at your place when we were in school. So he got the idea to stay at Ron's."

James laughed and gave punch to Sirius leg. "You would fill his head of things in the past." He said laughing. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to end up seeing Molly and talking to her and see if she'd be okay with it." Sirius gave a nod. "So that means you'll be joining on a guys night out?" James laughed. "I guess it's meant to be, we haven't really had one since that night." He said with a bit of a pause. Sirius had nothing to say and James found himself taking another drink.

James watched as Harry and the others came running out into the back yard and started their game of tag. "So it just means tonight I'll be finding a lovely woman to find for you, and possibly myself." Sirius said with a wink. "Oh yeah, you are going to do just that? You'll find something to get distracted with well enough. Just not for me." James laughed.

He watched as Ron nearly tackled Fred when he went to tag him. "Careful." He heard Sirius call out. James smiled and looked at him. "They'll be fine. It was us at one point too." He said leaning back. Sirius laughed. "Well if Remus and Molly saw that it'd be hell on wheels for those two."

James found himself walking into the kitchen of the burrow. He had gone and spoken to Molly earlier in the day and after a good bit they had reached the conclusion of the boys having their sleep over. James held onto a bag, Harry had already taken off through the garden and off towards the boys and Ginny. "Welcome back James." He heard Molly call from the living room. James set Harry's bag down on the table and looked towards Molly as she came into the kitchen. "I've got all of his things in his back, clothes and pajamas, toothbrush and underwear things like that." Molly smiled at him.

"Great to hear it, I know Ron was excited to get to have Harry stay over for the night. I take it you and Remus and Sirius are ready for a night without kids?" James gave a laugh and nodded. "So Sirius wants. I have to say we'll have to return the favor." Molly smiled more towards James and patted his arm. "No worries James I'm sure you'll get plenty of chances."

Molly gave his hand a squeeze. "You just go out and have some fun. I know you need some." James looked at her a moment and it almost seemed to him like Remus and Sirius had been talking with her too. He gave her a smile and nodded. "I'll just say bye and be off then." James gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door where he walked towards the kids. James scooped up Harry and gave him a larger hug than he normally would have. "You be a good big boy for daddy." He said softly.

He felt Harry return the hug and he gave him a quick kiss. "Remember don't make any troubles." He said as he set Harry down. "I won't I promise." He heard Harry laugh as he took off running to play again. James felt a large smile hit his face and he felt a sadness fill him at the same time.

James walked back in the house and watched as Sirius and Remus looked up. James gave a small smile and they returned it. "He'll be okay James, it's just part of the growing up." Remus said lightly. Sirius stood up and gave him a pat on the back. "Just go get ready, we'll get your mind off it." He said with a grin.

James took his time getting ready for the night. He knew once things started it would be a while before he was going to be back at home, and once home there was a good chance he wouldn't remember it. James checked his robes over and ran a hand through his hair getting it tousled a bit. James knew he was in for some fun.

He started down the stairs and joined Remus and Sirius. They both stood up and Sirius grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a few glasses, pouring them a healthy glass each before handing each one their own. James smiled and raised his glass as did the other two. "To the night." They chanted at once. It had made them all smile as they finished their glass in one gulp.

The night was still going as all three of them had made their way into their third bottle of whiskey. They had visited with the Three Broomsticks, their home of drinking. It had been their place for years and to move on was something that would never happen until Rosmerta would leave of course. They had all started out slow, joking with Rosmerta, as she had been thrilled over the fact that all three of them had made it to the village.

Rosmerta was still working hard as more customers came into work and James found himself chatting with everyone that walked over to him. Sirius of course was having the best time he could enjoying the company of women as always. He was still smooth as if he was a teenager. He would speak with them and treat them to a drink and then move on. Remus of course had his bits come through. He still looked good even with his stress of the cycles coming in.

Sirius joined Remus and James and smiled at them. "I see you've been having some fun." James laughed and took down another shot of whiskey. "Whatever, you know it's nothing like that." Remus ran a hand over his face and took another shot down. "I don't know how you can resist some of these girls are something I can't say no to."

James gave a shake of his head. "I know it." He said laughing. Sirius took to getting more whiskey as one of the girls he had spoken to came up to the table. James grinned and shook his head more laughing as he took to getting another drink of whiskey. "Holy hell I'm screwed." Remus said suddenly as he buried his head in his hands. Sirius laughed as he pulled from the girl. "Well of course you are." He said giving him a slap on the back. "That's what happens when you go drinking with me."

James ran his fingers through his hair as Sirius gave them a wink and followed off with the woman. Remus gave a groan and took another drink as James had poured them another. "I swear I don't know how we can do this anymore." James smiled. "We are too old for it, but you know it's still fun, at least until there is a six year old running around tomorrow."

Remus stopped with his glass to his lips and gave a curse. "That's going to be thrilling." He said before downing the liquid. "Slow it down you two!" They heard Rosmerta call out and they gave her a wave with a grin. "Join us for one more!" James returned back.

The night was still young as James stumbled into the front door. He heard Sirius laughing at him as he straightened himself up. "Damn step." He said laughing as found himself walking into the den and flopping into his chair. Remus took his normal spot in the other chair and both nearly fell out of them as they watched Sirius flop over the back of the couch, miss his landing and fall on his ass. Sirius laughed from the floor and lay on his back. "Ok, enough, that was the liquor."

"Yeah, the liquor made you. Likely excuse." Remus said catching his breath. James grinned as he gave a wave of his wand and suddenly three drinks were coming to them. James raised his glass. "To the night." They chanted and he found himself down it and setting the glass down. "How much have we drank?" He heard Sirius ask. "I don't know, but the price was a good bit. You can ask Rosmerta tomorrow." James laughed.

Sirius flipped him off and James felt his head fall back. He nearly felt like rubber. He gave a yawn and heard Sirius mumbling from the floor. James stretched out and shut his eyes. "Good time." He said with a small nod before he passed through into darkness.


End file.
